En apesenteur
by Klaine-Forever21Eternity
Summary: J'arrive à me glisser Juste avant que les portes ne se referment Il me dit "quel étage" Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme Alors Les chiffres dansent Tout se mélange Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange


Glee m'appartient Muhahaha seulement dans ma tête... Donc Glee ne m'appartient pas et etc ...

Je vais encore arriver en retard, j'ai beau aller le plus vite possible mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer. Au bout de 10 minutes j'arrive enfin devant l'immeuble. Je rentre et appuis sur le bouton pour faire descendre l'ascenseur.

Le temps que les personnes sortent, j'attends patiemment, au bout de 20 secondes j'y rentre, manquant de me faire écraser comme une crêpe avec ses satanées portes.

Une personne me demande quel étage, reconnaissant la voix, je lève la tête et me noie dans ses yeux océan. Et comme à chaque fois... c'est comme si c'était la première fois.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse légèrement. Et là je revois la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Flash-back

J'arrive dans l'ascenseur et une voix me demande quel étage, j'allais lui répondre mais je me suis noyé dans ses yeux. Je lui réponds et vu qu'il n'appuie pas sur la touche, je pense que j'vais au même étage que lui et remercie dieu de l'avoir mis sur mon passage parce que je n'ai jamais vu un être aussi beau. Et la, d'un coup l'ascenseur s'arrête, je le vois paniquer donc je pense que l'ascenseur a dû tomber en panne.

Il fait tout ce qu'il faut, mais on nous dit qu'il y en aura pour quelques heures vu que toute la ville est maintenant sans lumière.

- On va en avoir pour un moment ! me dit 'il.

- Je suppose ! dis-je en m'asseyant par terre. Va falloir que j'appelle mes amis, j'avais un dîner avec eux.

- Moi aussi

- Oui, c'est moi Blaine ! Vous devez être au courant, vu qu'il n'y a plus de lumière partout, mais j'vais avoir un petit retard… oui oui… j'suis dans l'ascenseur… oui y a quelqu'un… non je pense pas que ce soit un violeur ou un tueur en série… t'inquiète pas. Ouais on se voit tout à l'heure et j'espère que le mec que tu veux me présenter est mignon sinon je ne viendrais plus à ce genre de soirée. Je raccroche finalement et lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse vu qu'il est aussi au téléphone. Au bout de dix minutes lui aussi raccroche.

- J'suis désolé…

- Kurt, et je ne suis ni un tueur en série, ni un violeur, quoique vous êtes tout à fait mon genre.

- Blaine et vous êtes aussi le miens.

Et c'est là que tout à dérapé. Je sais pas ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais Kurt s'approche, et vlan, sans un mot, m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont douces. Comme c'est étrange, le contact de cette peau, cette façon si délicate de s'y prendre, et son parfum… J'ai le vertige.

Il doit ressentir mon trouble, car il recule, me regarde ensuite , là, plaqué contre la paroi, sourit, et m'embrasse à nouveau. Nous faisons à peu près la même taille, nos cuisses se frôlent, nos hanches…. Le bas de mon ventre brûle. D'instinct, ma main se glisse à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Kurt passe la sienne sous ma chemise, tout mon corps frissonne. Comme si c'était la toute première fois. « Laisse-toi aller… » me susurre t'il à l'oreille. Sa douceur me tranquillise. Je prends confiance. Et je sais pas comment, mais nous nous retrouvons à même le sol et nos corps ondulent, flottant sur la même vague. Il dégrafe les boutons de mon Jean. Ses doigts remontent délicatement le long de ma cuisse. Sa main est chaude, elle m'effleure à peine, je retiens mon souffle. Quand je le sens, sûr de lui, arrivé entre mes jambes, j'ouvre les yeux pour mieux mesurer la transgression. Lui aussi me regarde et me sourit. C'est cette créature délicate, qui me caresse et me fait cet effet-là. Je replonge. Il s'occupe de moi en artiste. Pour le moment, je le laisse faire, entièrement offert. Au bout de quelques minutes je fini pat enlever ma chemise et fait de même avec la sienne.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi là… viens

- Kurt t'es sur ? j'veux rien brusquer, et baiser comme ça, c'est pas mon genre.

- Moi… moi non plus mais là… j'ai qu'une envie que tu me fasses l'amour comme personne.

- Mais… je… on a rien, pas de préservatif, ni de lubrifiant.

- J'ai pas couché avec un mec depuis genre 6 mois et j'suis clean

- Moi aussi et ne t'inquiète pas j'irai doucement pour te faire aucun mal.

- Blaine… J'ai tellement envie viens !

Cette demande provoqua des frissons sur l'épine dorsale de Blaine, il glissa sa main entre mes jambes et fit entrer avec précaution un index joueur dans mon intimité . Je me crispai sous l'intrusion.

- Détends-toi mon ange, me souffla Blaine en relevant légèrement la tête.

Kurt respira profondément et je continuai à le pénétrer, puis un gémissement plaintif échappa à Kurt lorsque je frôlai sa prostate. J' en profitai pour glisser un deuxième doigt en lui, les écartant un peu pour relaxer les muscles serrés et appuya sur la glande sensible, arrachant un petit cri à Kurt. Avec un sourire affamé, j' entrepris de rendre mon ange dingue, frappant à intervalles réguliers son point sensible et une troisième phalange rejoignit les deux premières, Kurt haletait bruyamment et avait du mal à articuler une demande cohérente.

- Blaine je...te veux...maintenant!  
- Sur tu te sens Prêt ?  
Pour toute réponse Kurt écarta ses jambes pour me laisser libre accès . Je me positionnai à l'entrée de de son antre, Kurt noua ses jambes autour de mon bassin et je le pénétrai lentement, s'enfonçant dans sa moiteur accueillante. Il fit de lents va-et-vient avant de se retirer complètement pour se rengainer aussitôt.  
Kurt accueillit avec joie chaque coup de reins, allant à mon encontre . La sensation était indescriptible. Le rythme augmenta progressivement, tout comme nos gémissements. Kurt se cambra pour me sentir encore plus en lui. Nos râles s'unissaient et nos peaux claquaient sous les coups de butoirs, nous nous embrassâmes mêlant nos langues et nos cris. Nos corps étaient pris de soubresauts violents. Je rentrais et sortais de l'anneau de chair tout en m'appuyant sur les hanches de mon partenaire, le faisant aller et venir sur mon membre.  
Je touchai la prostate gonflée, la visant encore et encore, juste pour entendre les sons si jouissifs sortir de la bouche de Kurt désireuse de baisers. Un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres et Kurt jouit dans un cri rauque, mouillant mon abdomen. J' essayai vainement de me retenir, mais les muscles internes se refermant autour de mon sexe douloureux eurent raison de moi. Je me vidai en de longues secousses, chaque spasme me rapprochant un peu plus du paradis. Je me laissai tomber sur le corps de mon amant. Et d'un coup on entendit une voix.

- Messieurs l'ascenseur sera de nouveau en marche dans quelques minutes et excusez nous pour le désagrément.

Nous nous rhabillâmes et 2 minutes plus tard les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

- Je… je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais ce qu'on vient de vivre était un des meilleurs moments de ma vie et si tu veux me revoir…

Oui je veux bien ton numéro. Je lui donne mon téléphone et il me passe le sien.

- Bon… bah… à bientôt j'espère. Il m'embrasse et parti de son coté. Et je parti du miens

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner

- Oui oui il s'est débloqué… mais un petit soucis, j'crois que j'me suis perdu… c'est quel numéro… ok… j'suis parti dans le mauvais sens. J'suis là dans 5 minutes.

Arrivé devant la porte de ma meilleure amie, je me rhabille un peu et repense à l'homme de l'ascenseur. Rachel ouvrit la porte et me pris dans ses bras. Elle m'entraîna dans le salon où je dis bonjour à tout le monde. Et là d'un coup mon cœur s'emballe, je revois l'homme, l'ange avec qui j'étais dans l'ascenseur.

Rachel nous présente et elle dit que c'est le frère de son fiancé et que c'est lui qu'elle voulait me présenter. Puis elle nous laissa seuls.

On se mit à rire .

- Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt et qu'on se connaît à peine… à part qu'on à déjà couché ensemble… mais … tu voudrais pas qu'on se revoit après ce soir?

Fin du Flash-back

- Toi tu penses à notre première rencontre.

- Comment ne pas y repenser alors que ça fait tout juste 5 ans aujourd'hui.

- J't'aime tant beau brun

- Moi aussi mon ange, tellement.


End file.
